Smile
by Channyluver221
Summary: Chad and Sonny have no idea what to do with their feelings for eachother, so they push them to the back of their heads. But what happens when Sonny is kidnapped during a "blackout"? What will happen? I know I suck at summaries! XD
1. Do I Care?

**Copyright:** I don't own SWAC!!!!! I swear!!!! But I do know that I own the salmon I'm eating!!! Yummy!!!

**A/N: This is my first story on here so please don't criticize no matter how bad it is!**

Sonny's thoughts: _Italic_

Chad's thoughts: Regular

* * *

"Sonny."

"Chad."

_Ok I admit it. He is kinda cute when he does that. They way his nose scrunches up a little bit when he says that. Stop it, Sonny! You don't like him at all! At all. Ok maybe a little. URGH!!! No!_

"Do I sense something going on between you two?" James Conroy asked in his dreamy voice, _which was nice considering how stupid I looked standing next to him in my teapot costume. _"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Nothing at all." Chad replied.

"Ok. Then I should be getting back to robbing a bank but before I do, would you like to go out with me Friday night?" he asked.

There are 2 reasons why I think James is a jerk. One, he still has my phone. And two, he asked Sonny out. Pssh. Which I care more about One than Two. Cause I don't like Sonny. Do I? Wait no I don't! Girls fall over Chad. Chad doesn't fall over girls! Wait, did I just call myself Chad!? Well it was a slip of the tongue. Ya. That's it. She has to say no. She knows that he isn't good.

"I'll think about it." What!? That better be a NO! Like I'd care. Pssh! I turned just in time to see James gone and Sonny turning the corner in her teapot costume. I'm out.

* * *

S.P.O.V.

I walked into my dressing room and found a basket of flowers on my desk with my name on it. I smiled and opened the card. It was from James. Maybe I should go on that date with him. But what about…. Forget it, Sonny. You don't like anyone else. I am going to have the best night ever!

* * *

**Well you know the rest from Sonny with a Chance of Dating, so I'm just gonna skip to the point.**

* * *

S.P.O.V.

"No. I'm the one who dumps…. From a distance." said James.

"Well this time we're dumping you. Up close." I said.

"No one dumps me." said a very angry looking James as he walked away.

"Well that was weird," I said turning to Tawni.

Suddenly it was pitch black and everyone started screaming. That's the last thing I remembered.

* * *

C.P.O.V.

Yes! She dumped him! I mean not like I cared. That's when the lights turned off. Everyone around me was screaming. I thought I was about to lose my hearing. I couldn't see anything either, not even an outline. Then they turned back on. That was a relief. I didn't feel like feeling my way to the door. Wait. Where did Sonny go? I asked her friends and Tawni but they had no idea. Ok. Now I cared.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please click the review button or I will find you. JK!**

**Please click!**


	2. The Big White Room

**Copyright: **I pinky swear that I don't own SWAC!!!! I wish I did though…

**A/N: Last time James asked Sonny out and she dumped him. Then there was a "blackout" and when the lights turned back on, she was gone. Chad realized that he actually cared about Sonny when he saw that she was gone. ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

S.P.O.V.

_I opened my and squinted a little bit because of bright sunlight. Where was I? It was very technical looking and it was all white. Oh GOD I'm dead! No! Wait I can't be dead. Then where the hell am I? I heard a door. I sat up quickly. _"Who's there?" _I asked. Just then I heard a familiar voice._

"Ah. She's awake." he said.

"Really James? Really?" _I asked quoting Chad. Wait why was I quoting Chad? Forget about it, Sonny. You have more important things than Chad to worry about._

"Someone's got an attitude," said James.

"Why shouldn't I have an attitude when you freaking kidnapped me because you got dumped?!" _I yelled angrily back at him._

"I told you I don't get dumped," he explained.

"You do this just because people dump you!"

"Have you ever heard of the actress Camilla Trace?"

"No." _I said. Maybe Chad will get me out of here. Wait, why would he? He egotistic, Sonny, remember? He's probably watching himself on T.V._

"Exactly." he said. _Ok now I was starting to freak out. Maybe I do want Chad to help me get out of this place. I started to realize it now. Did I like Chad?_

* * *

C.P.O.V.

I was sitting in my bedroom watching T.V. And for once I wasn't watching myself. I was getting more information on who took Sonny. Suddenly it appeared on the screen. James? He took Sonny? Why? Oh ya. She dumped him. I took out my big map that my dad gave to me when I was 5. Yeah he wanted me to be part world authority. Who cares? I put a push in all of James most likely places. I'm glad I had a lot of push pins. This was gonna be a long week.

* * *

**1 week later…**

* * *

S.P.O.V.

_I was starving. I hadn't eaten since the night I dumped James. I was lying on the floor of the white room. I felt sick because there was nothing but air in my stomach. I wanted to go home. I wanted to sip hot chocolate in the prop house and play charades with all my friends. And for some weird reason, I wanted to see Chad. But why? I like Chad. That's it! I like Chad! That was a big shocker to me. But nice too._

"Today is the day!" shouted James as he walked into the big white room.

_I wanted to ask what the hell was he talking about but I couldn't talk. I felt really weak. I'd eat Brussels sprouts right now. I was so freakin' hungry._

_As if reading my mind, he said, _"Why you ask? Because I'm leaving you here! See ya," _I heard a gunshot and felt water pouring on me everywhere. He shot the main water frame. That's when I finally realized that this place was made of metal. Great. When I looked back up, James had gone and flood in the white room started. Through the raining water I saw stairs. I was in a basement. But where?_

* * *

C.P.O.V.

I was down to the last place on my map. I wrote down the coordinates, got my jacket, and ran out the door. No one was going to hurt Sonny on my watch.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!!!!!! Sorry I didn't make earlier today. I was at the mall with my friends and without adults!!!!! AWESOME!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. Sonny Isn't Smiling

**Copyright: I really don't own SWAC!**

**A/N: Last time Sonny woke up in a Big White room. She hasn't eaten in a while and is really weak. James shot the main water frame and the room will soon become an electrical pool and if Sonny is in it then she could be electrocuted. Chad is on his way to find Sonny. They both now know that they like the other person! YAY! That was a mouthful! On with the story!**

Sonny P.O.V

I don't want to be electrocuted! I'll never see Chad again! Oh shut up, Sonny! You can think about Chad later. The pipe that I was cuffed to went to the ceiling. The water started making me float up, which would be kind of nice, considering that I felt like I was going to faint, if the water was heading straight for the electricity panel. I wasn't a very good swimmer so I was trying not to sink into the depths of the now deep pool I was in. It was freaking cold! All I wanted right now was to be at home. To be warm. To have food in my mouth. Was that too much to ask? I noticed myself starting to cry. What if I never get out of here? What if James gets away with everything? I can't stay above this water anymore. It hurts.

Chad's P.O.V

This is killing me. I was walking down the street- Wait. Pause. I know what you're thinking. CDC is walking when he has like 7 cars. Stupid, right? But I couldn't find my car keys. I swear, the things that happen to you when you're trying to do something important. Ok, so I was walking down the street when I spotted, the one and the only, James Conroy. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "What did you do to Sonny?" I asked him, infuriated. "Like I'd tell you." He replied as he started to walk away. "James!" He turned around to face me. "What Cooper?" I really didn't have any other resolution than punching him square in the face, so that is exactly what I did. I didn't care if we were surrounding the park. I didn't care if little kids and their parents were watching. I wanted my Sonny back and nothing is getting in my way. Especially not James Conroy.

Sonny's P.O.V

I couldn't see that well because of all the water falling down on me. How much water is in that thing, anyway? I mean, seriously! I managed to catch a glimpse of the electricity panel, which the water was very close to. I was getting tired. Thankfully, to distract myself, I turned my attention to the door that was slowly creeping open. I was afraid that James had come back to watch. I was deep in thought. None of this made any sense. How the heck did he plan this out that fast? Has this always been on his mind? My train of thought was interrupted when someone swam next to me and started to fiddle with my handcuffs, trying to get them off. Why couldn't I process who was swimming next to me? I really could only think. They were trying to get my attention and that's all I could figure out. I managed to get a statement out but even I knew that I sounded terrible. "I want to go home." I whined. And everything went black.

Chad's P.O.V

"I want to go home." She whined. "It's ok. I'm going to get you out of here." I had to get her out of this freezing water before she caught hypothermia. She blacked out. I finally got the handcuffs off and was swimming towards the exit with her in my arms. She was so pale. Her brightness was gone. Her sunny personality was slowly fading away. I got her out the door just in time to see the electricity panel short out and the water-filled room light up like lightning. I let out a thankful sigh that we weren't in there. I turned my attention, immediately, to Sonny. I kept her as warm as I could, begging her to wake up. And in a couple minutes, she did exactly that. I sighed with relief as she started coughing, regaining air that she had lost, and trying to gain sense of what was happening. Then she sat up and started panicking. "Sonny. Hey, calm down. It's ok." I reassured her. She stopped rambling and looked at me. "Chad?" she asked as if she just noticed I was here. I didn't mind knowing that a bunch of thoughts were racing through her head at the moment. "Are you ok?" She was still looking at me. "Thank you for saving me." She looked so broken and not her. She looked so sick. "I'll take you home." I don't think that I'm going to get to see her smile for a while. "Sure." Still no smile. I helped her up and walked her home. "Goodnight." She said as she walked in the house. As I was leaving, I heard her mother's scream of happiness. I smiled to myself. In the car, I thought it over for a long time and maybe I don't like-like Sonny. It's just I only missed her because she wasn't there. Maybe I wanted something I didn't have. That's just greedy me again.

Sonny's P.O.V

I was sitting on my bed, still trying to get my head around what had just happened. I got it, now. The only reason I wanted Chad was because I was panicking. I would have asked anyone to save me. Why I stooped as low as Chad, I don't know. But I'm sure I don't like-like him.

**3 Weeks Later…**

Sonny's P.O.V

I went back to the show last week. I feel at home again. Everyone has been noticing though. I couldn't get them to stop noticing. They knew that I wasn't happy. That I was sad.

Tawni's P.O.V

She hasn't smiled at all since the whole fake date thing. I am not kidding. Not even once. I hate caring but it kind of sucks when Sonny isn't smiling. Everything seems worse. She seems sad.

Sonny's P.O.V

I went to the Comissionary to get some frozen yogurt. I was hungry. I got it and went back to my dressing room. I don't really eat there anymore. My eyes always seem to want to close. I'm afraid I'll fall asleep. I'm scared to walk outside of the studio gates unless I'm in the car with my mom. I just don't like to smile anymore. I might as well have people call me Allison again because I don't feel "sonny" lately. Truthfully, I don't feel anything anymore, which, ironically, hurt.

"**Standing frozen in the memory**

**What you're taking is still lingering**

**Every promise, every whisperings**

**In my head, in my head.**

**In the shadow of my reverie**

**A distraction to forget the need**

**It's the truth to what I could see**

**In my head, in my head."**

**Hope you like it! Sorry. I know I have been taking forever but it's because of school. I had so much on my plate since I am leaving Jr. High so because it is summer, I am going to be doing a lot more! Please review!**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: This is an Author's Note so don't skip it! I am changing the name of the story to "Smile". I didn't want to confuse anybody by not telling them. The name fits the story more. Thanks for your attention! =)**


	5. Outside

**Copyright: I do not own SWAC!**

**Last Time: Sonny hadn't eaten in a week and was handcuffed to the pole in the white room. The water was freezing! Chad came and saved her, which she couldn't process at the moment because she had a million thoughts streaming through her head. And Sonny and Chad, predictably, pushed their feeling to the back of their minds ONCE AGAIN. Oh yeah and Chad punched James square in the face! Go Chad!**

**A/N: Someone reviewed asking why the heck James would kill someone over a date. Which I do get your point. That is a bit odd. I couldn't find another reason other than he is going extremely mad (crazy).Some people, as innocent as they may be, just snap when something is too hard to handle. Some people are like that and some people aren't. Please don't stop reading it just because James is an unexplainable character. I was just laying bed, dreaming as I always do, and this whole story popped into my head. I was already reading fanfiction so I thought, why not. Oh and I cannot wait for Falling for the Falls part 1! So excited! Enjoy!**

Sonny's P.O.V

I just saw on the television that James was arrested. Thank god! Although, it has been a month since I smiled. My eyes are still tired. They want to close on their own. I went to the cafeteria for lunch and actually stayed there to eat. Everyone was looking at me. Sure, I may seem new because I haven't been here in a while, but I'm not the newest thing here. I went up to the counter, got my lunch, and sat down at an empty table. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora weren't there because they were rehearsing a sketch that I wasn't in. I ate my food in silence and tried to ignore everybody as best as I could.

Portlyn's P.O.V

I looked over at the Random. She was usually brighter, bouncier, and annoying. Why wasn't her happiness annoying me? I turned to Chad. "What's wrong with the Random kid?" I asked. He turned to look at her. "I don't know. I thought she'd be over it by now. It's been a month." He said as he took a bite of his steak. "Be right back." I said. I got up and walked over to her table. I sat down. "Hey Random?" she looked at me. "What's the deal? I know I don't usually care, but you're usually annoying me with your over-perky personality. Why have I not been annoyed lately?" She just looked at me. "I don't know." Alright now she was annoying me with denial. "Yes, you do." "What are you doing here, Portlyn?" she asked me. "If you see someone this upset and sad about something, even the prettiest of people can't say no to them and walk away." She still didn't smile. "Thank you, Portlyn, but I'm fine." "No, you're not and I'm going to keep saying that until you fess up." She just sat there. Didn't say a word for like a minute. "Come with me." She finally responded. We went to her dressing room, which, by the way, was too extravagant. "I'm scared. He'll come back." "He's in jail, Sonny. He isn't coming back." She was freaking me out. How could she think he would come back? "But he is. Look." She showed me her phone. It was covered with cow spots. Weird. On the screen was a text message. From… James? Wasn't he locked up? "How could he have sent this to you?" "Read it." That's all she said. So I did. It read: Watch out. –J. Holy Crap! Just those two simple words even scared me. "He's in prison, Sonny. He couldn't have sent this." She wasn't looking at me. She was sitting there, staring into nothing. "It's not Sonny, anymore. It's Allison. I went back to my old name." She still wasn't looking at me. I felt bad for this girl. Me, Portlyn, felt bad for someone other than myself. This must be really bad, then.

Chad's P.O.V

I was walking down the hall. A bit bored. Usually, right now, I'm arguing with Sonny. She hasn't been herself lately. Is something else going on with her? Maybe I should go see what's wrong. I started walking to her dressing room when my pants pocket buzzed. Text message. I opened it and it read: Watch out. –J. Isn't he in prison. Maybe that's what is going on with Sonny. I reached her dressing room. I knocked on the door and guess who opened it. Portlyn. What is she doing here? Which is exactly what I asked. "What are you doing here?"

Portlyn's P.O.V

Great. Chad's here. "I'm talking to Sonny. What are you doing here?" Did he seriously have to interrupt this. She was actually starting to speak more than five words in sentence and then he has to come knocking. Really? "Wanting to speak to Sonny. Can I come in?" Well that's an easy one. "No." I was about to close the door when he stopped it. "Did she get a text message?" Is he like psychic or something? "How'd you know about that?" "I got the same one." He held up his phone. This was starting to get creepy. Just then my phone buzzed. "Hold on a sec." I took it out of my pocket and put a look of grim on my face. Watch out. –J. "Oh my god. Why did I get it?" Just then, Blondie walked into the room. I admit it was getting a little cramped in here. "Did anyone else get this text message? If so, what the heck does it mean?" Crap! Blondie got one too. I swear James is a madman.

Sonny's P.O.V 

I watched everyone as they tried to grab hold of what was happening. What's going on? I was frightened enough as it was. I didn't need a panicking group of TV stars around me at the moment. I stood up and walked outside. It was a bit cold. I looked at the studio gates. Every day, I challenge myself to walk outside them. And every day, I fail. I went up to the gates and looked through them. There was a park on the other side of the road. I hadn't really been outside my house, my car, or the studio in maybe a month. I turned the knob slowly. All I could hear was it creaking to the right. Then it opened. Today was the day I decided who I am. Someone afraid to walk out of a door or someone who wasn't scared. Was I going to walk through that gate? I stepped through, closing my eyes tightly as I did. Holding my breath. I slowly opened them. I saw the park. No cars were coming so I walked across the street, looking everywhere. It seemed all new, but it wasn't. I took off my shoes and stepped into the soft sand. I was surprised by a voice behind me. "Why'd you take your shoes off?" I turned around. There was a little girl with curly pigtails. "I just wanted to step in the sand barefoot. It's kind of nice." I replied. "What's your name?" She asked. What was my name? I had changed it just this morning. I thought for a second. "Um, Sonny." "I'm Melanie. Could I stand with you?" I did need someone to talk to. "Sure." She took her shoes off and stood in the sand with me. "It is kind of comfortable. Can I ask you something?" she asked. She had a lot of questions for such a little girl. "You don't look happy. Why aren't you smiling?" You are kidding me, right? Even she noticed and she's like 5 or 6 years old. "I'm not one for smiling." I replied. "Why not? It's easy. You just turn up the corners of your mouth and show your teeth." I wanted to smile. She was fun to talk to for a kid. "Something happened and I just don't smile anymore. It was hard enough for walk outside of that gate over there. I haven't been 'outside' for months." "But it's beautiful outside! There's nature, animals, bugs, and people! It's fun." It was kind of fun. I liked it outside. Then I got a text from Portlyn. It read: Where are you? "I have to go. It was nice talking to you." She gave me a hug and then spoke one more time. "Something will make you smile soon. Don't worry. I promise." Then she scurried back to her mom and was out of site. That was one smart little girl.

Portlyn's P.O.V

Where is she? She like snuck out or something. This isn't good! "I'm right here." She said as she came through the door. "You scared me!" I said as I gave her a hug. Apparently I was in a caring mood today because I wouldn't have done that on any normal day. She didn't hug back though. She just stood there. I looked at her. She wasn't Sonny anymore. I had to fix her and I had to do it soon before something worse happens.

**2hours later…**

Chad's P.O.V

I was sitting in my chair thinking of how bad Sonny looked today. Which is weird considering I don't like Sonny. Then Portlyn stormed into my room. Can you believe that? MY room. Was she mad at me or something? "What do you want Portlyn?" I asked her. "I need your help. Me, Blondie, and the other Randoms are going to help Sonny. I want you to help too." I did want to help. I like Sonny… AS a friend, is what I meant to think. I like Sonny as a friend. "You like Sonny." She said. My eyes widened. Did she just read my mind or something? "Psh. No I don't." "Yes you do. And as I said to Sonny in the cafeteria this morning, I am going to keep saying that until you fess up." She smirked. I had no other choice. "Fine. Maybe a little bit. BUT just a little bit." Did I just say that I liked Sonny? I did. I like Sonny. Well that was a shocker. "Good. So are you in?" I thought for a second. I didn't want to see Sonny like this anymore. She wasn't, well, 'Sonny'. "I'm in."

**Come on. Smile for me.**

**Open. Open, try to breathe.**

**With your face like a sad china doll.**

**You've been hiding your heart from it all.**

**Lately, I feel like I'm fooling myself.**

**Either that or I'm fooling everyone else.**

**Lately, I feel like my piece of soul**

**Is hanging around, for everyone to hold.**

**Lately, it's hard just to let it all go**

**But it's going, going, going right out my door.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I am so glad that it is finally summer! I won't have time to do the next chapter because I have tennis lessons at 4:30 and it goes until 6. Plus, I'm going to my dad's house. I don't have my computer with me there so I will probably post it up on Saturday or Sunday. Please Review!**


	6. A Fair and Free World

**Copyright: I do not own SWAC!**

**Last Time: Portlyn was acting nice to Sonny because, for a month, Sonny hadn't been smiling. And she still hasn't. Sonny got the courage to walk outside the studio gates and walked to the park on the other side. She met a little girl, named Melanie, there and had a chat with her. Melanie, before she left, claimed, "Something will make you smile soon. Don't worry. I promise." And that little girl, Melanie…. Was right.**

**A/N: This is the Season Finale. Don't worry, I have a good reason. Along with this, I have 3 other stories going on at the same time. These three are on YouTube so I make them in video form. Sorry it was short but since I love Fan Fiction so much, I will make another story. I just have to think of a plot. Thanks for all the reviews! It's been great! You guys were awesome! Now let's get on with the story!**

Tawni's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it! Portlyn was asking ME for help! This is the best day ever! Well, you know, other than the fact that Sonny isn't sonny. We were brainstorming on how we were going to get Sonny happy again. The only thing that came to mind was taking her to do stuff she liked. There was one problem with that. Sonny won't leave the studio ever since she actually decided to that one day. None of us know what happened. We've tried to get it out of her but it's impossible. She said she won't leave her dressing room until James is for sure locked up. She's either being scared or stubborn.

Sonny's P.O.V

I was sitting on the couch in our dressing room doing nothing. I didn't want to do anything. I told my friends that I wasn't leaving until James was in prison. I was too pathetic to step outside, wasn't I? I was losing my sonnyness. My usually perky personality. It's gone. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I answered it and there was a policeman on the other side. "Hello?" It came out as question when it was meant to be a statement. "Are you Sonny Munroe? Your friends pointed me in this direction." I nodded. "It's Allison now but yeah that's me." He smiled at me. "I don't mean to be nosy but with a name like Sonny, I'd imagined that you'd be smiling." Great, him too. "I just don't feel like it." I said. He was still smiling at me. What is going on? "I think you'll be happy to know that James Conroy has been in prison this whole time. I just wanted to inform you that he was getting his brother to send the text messages, who has now been arrested for aiding and abetting. Everything is fine. Good day, ma'am." And with that, he bowed his head and left. I was happy. But not so happy that I still couldn't smile. I sat down again, trying to figure out what caused my streak of non-smiling. Nothing came to mind. But while I was arranging my thoughts, I happened to stumble upon an interesting one. Chad. Just passing his name made me feel like I was falling out of an airplane. In a good way, though. Did I have feelings for Chad? Well I wasn't in need to be saved. So that means, YEAH. I do like Chad! Well that was a shocker.

Portlyn's P.O.V

We have been trying to get Sonny to smile for 2 weeks now. I swear, this is one of the hardest things I've had to do in my life! And this is Sonny. It shouldn't be this hard to get her, of all people, to smile. I had one idea left. It involved Chad. I was hoping this was going to work because if it didn't, then she is never going to smile again. I went to Sonny's dressing room but she wasn't there. I went outside and looked through the gate and spotted her over at the park, on the swings, talking to a little girl. I went to go and get the others. Sadly, Blondie was the first person I saw. So I had no choice but to tell her first. Great.

Sonny's P.O.V

Melanie and I were swinging. She was a good listener. I told her the whole story, from the fake date all the way to me finding out that I liked Chad. "Could you please smile just for ME? I want to see what it looks like." I wanted to smile for her. I even tried. I just couldn't. "I'm sorry. I just can't." I didn't want to give her a fake smile and feel guilty. I didn't want to upset her. "And why is that, Sonny?" I turned around and stood face to face with the, supposedly arrested, James Conroy. I stood up quickly and in front of Melanie. "What are you doing here?" All he was doing was smiling. It was starting to freak me out. "Oh my gosh! You are so vulnerable when you're depressed! It's awesome!" "What are you talking about, James?" "Oh, he's arrested. You're safe now. HA! I sent the fake police officer, Sonny. And you fell for it." I knew I shouldn't have ever left. I knew and I still did. "Melanie, go home." I told her. She started to walk away slowly. James pulled out a gun. "Either of you move and I shoot." Was this seriously happening? I don't want to go through this again. "Get in the car. Now." We actually didn't have a choice. Someone grabbed us and put us in there. We started driving somewhere. And by the route we were taking, this wasn't going to be good.

Tawni's P.O.V

I walked outside and looked over at the park. Portlyn is such a liar! Sonny wasn't there. I walked back inside. There's Portlyn. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. "You are such a liar. Sonny isn't out there." She looked confused. "What? Yes she is. She was on the swings. With a little girl." If she strings this on any longer, I might just die of boredom. "No Sonny and no little girl." She ran past me before I could finish. That was weird. I went back to my dressing room. Portlyn has issues.

Portlyn's P.O.V 

I ran past Blondie and back over to the park. She was right. Sonny was nowhere to be seen and neither was the little girl. I took out my phone and dialed Sonny's number. Ring. Ring. Ring. How many rings did her phone have? They picked up, finally. "Well if it isn't Portlyn. What do you want?" Oh my god… "You are going to so wish you were in jail when I'm done with you. I have heels and I'm not afraid to use them!" "You'll never get to. I'm not telling you where we are going. Bye Bye!" And with that he hung up the phone. I was standing in the park. Alone. With no thought of where the hell they could be. I had to tell the others. Especially Chad.

Sonny's P.O.V

I was sitting there. With a million emotions running through my head. Not knowing what to do. I don't think I could do anything. I wasn't even trying. What's wrong with me? "Come on, Sonny. Why aren't you smiley?" James asked in his sarcastic voice. I just sat there and didn't reply. But Melanie did. "She isn't smiling because of you! You big dummy! What is wrong with you! No wonder everyone hates you!" Wow. She was brave for a 5 year old girl. "Shut up. I'm not talking to you." "Well I'm talking to you! You stupid idiot!" Go Melanie. "Shut up! Or you'll be the first to go!" This was getting way to out of hand. It was hard to speak but I got some words out. "Just let her go." I said softly. "What was that, Sonny?" he said smirking. I wanted to punch him sooo badly. "Just take me and let her go! She's right! You are an idiot! She's five years old and she's done nothing wrong! So let her go!" I felt proud of myself at that moment. I felt good. I lashed out at James. I had the COURAGE to lash out at James. That felt great. If I wasn't being kidnapped with Melanie, I would've smiled. "I'll give you your props, Sonny. Bravo. You stood up for the little brat. But I'm not changing my mind." He started laughing. Melanie wasn't done. "I'm not the brat! You are! You're kidnapping a little kid, stupid! Both of us have done nothing wrong! Is the wittle movie star movie star upset that no one wants to go out with him anymore." She was starting to get fun to watch. She continued arguing with James for another minute and then stopped and glared at him without stopping. We pulled up to an abandoned facility. A frighteningly familiar one. Oh no.

Chad's P.O.V

My mind wasn't focused. It was still wrapped around Sonny. I was kind of worried about this still. And then Portlyn had to storm into my room and interrupt my thoughts. AGAIN. Was this like a newfound habit of hers or something? Because she seems to be doing that a lot lately. It's getting annoying. "Oh, what now?" I need my privacy sometimes. Did she not know that? UGH! She looked upset. Did something happen? "What's wrong?" I asked. She just looked at me. "Portlyn, what happened?" Something happened. "James took her. I'm sorry." Great! Not again! This isn't happening. I ran out the door and over to the park where she was. I found her shoes. Why would she take her shoes off? Oh yeah, Sonny likes to feel the sand between her toes. She said it feels like she's on the beach. Sonny likes sand. Ok Chad. Stop thinking about Sonny. I'll start where it all began.

Sonny's P.O.V

The power of words. I started saying them in my head.

The world I see is fair and free

Where people can travel wherever they please

Where children can eat and have shoes on their feet

And not be afraid when they walk on the street

It's not like there has to be rainbows and bunnies

Or streets full of people all dancing like dummies

But freedom to live

To learn

And to play

To just be yourself and think your own way

The world I see may sound crazy to you

But hopefully, someday, you'll see too

I didn't want to be afraid when I walked on the street. That's the world I want. I have been afraid this whole time. And now look where it has taken me. Back to the same place my fear had started. The electric pool. Only the pool was gone and construction workers had set the building to detonate. I knew what James was thinking. The construction workers were gone and James was bringing us into the building. This was it, wasn't it? The end of line. I came here to live my dream and it created a nightmare. I just stopped trying. They know I'm gone. James talked to Portlyn. But no one knew where I was. It's over. Tears started to well up in my eyes as James locked the door and left. Melanie and I were alone. Locked in a building. Set to detonate. That's when the tears started to poor out. I sat down against the door and put my head in my knees. Melanie came over to me. "It's ok, Sonny. We're going to get out of here. I promise." "You also promised that something would make me smile one day. Nothing ever did." She smiled at me. Why? "Hey. Your life isn't over yet." I was right. She was a smart little girl. And she was right too. It wasn't over yet. James is stupid. I took out my bobby pin from my hair and starting playing with the lock. I had to do it fast because there wasn't much time left. Stupid lock. Click. I did it. I opened the door and there was Chad. "Chad? What are you doing here? Are you stupid?" He's officially crazy. "I came to help." "You can help by running! Come on!" I grabbed his hand started running away from the building with Melanie. BAM! That was probably the closest getaway I have ever done. Well it's the only one I have ever done actually. And it wasn't the end of the line. I let out a sigh of relief. We were ok. But there was still something missing. Something I couldn't smile without. I knew that because, well, I still wasn't smiling. That was disappointing. I was happy that we weren't in there though. That counts, right?

**1 Hour Later…**

Chad's P.O.V

The police arrived and the firefighters too. They arrested James in front of our eyes. Everything was going back to normal. Everything was being put back into place. But there is one thing I noticed more than anything else. Sonny still wasn't smiling. Melanie was picked up by her mom. Portlyn and Tawni still weren't here yet and they will be all over Sonny when they did get here. I'm going to go talk to her. "Hey. What's up?" She looked at me, strangely more upset than ever. "I can't smile. I still can't smile." She looked at me for help. At least that's what it looked like. "You'll smile. Don't worry. Do you like me as a friend?" I suddenly blurted out. I am so stupid. Couldn't I keep that in? "Um… y-yeah." I found her stuttering. "Maybe more?" I asked. She looked at me. "Maybe. You?" Did she say maybe? I am starting to think saying that was a good decision. "Maybe." I looked her and she looked at me. I suddenly found my lips pressed against hers. A while later, I pulled away for breath and so did she. And for the first time in months, Sonny smiled.

**When you say that you want me, I just don't believe it**

**You're always ready to give up and never turn around**

**But What If I need you, baby**

**Would you even try to save me?**

**Or would you find some lame excuse**

**To never be true**

**What If I said I loved you**

**Would you be the one to run to?**

**Or would you watch me walk away**

**Without a fight.**

**Hope you liked it! Please review because this is my last chapter! I love you guys! Bye! 3 Emma**


	7. Epilogue: Life's Little Moments

**Copyright: I don't own Sonny with a Chance…**

**A/N: This is the Epilogue for "Smile." I wanted to give you a last taste of the story before letting it go. Plus, another reason I'm not making the story longer is because my mind is mainly focused on my dancing and trying to find a good studio. But don't worry; summer has just started so I will make another story.**

**Background of "Smile": Sonny dumped James so James kidnapped Sonny. He put her in a basement in some abandoned facility and shot the main waterframe which sent water pouring into the basement. It started flooding and making it's a way towards electricity panel which would electrocute Sonny. Sonny and Chad finally figured out that they like each other. Chad saved Sonny and when they had time to think they pushed their feelings to the back of their head ONCE AGAIN! Portlyn started being nicer to Sonny because "If you see someone this upset and sad about something, even the prettiest of people can't say no to them and walk away." Sonny got the courage to walk outside the studio gates and walked to the park on the other side. She met a little girl, named Melanie, there and had a chat with her. Melanie, before she left, claimed, "Something will make you smile soon. Don't worry. I promise." She was right. At the end of the season finale, Chad kissed Sonny and for the first time in months, Sonny smiled. Now for the epilogue! Enjoy!**

Sonny's P.O.V

What is taking her so long? I can't wait to see her dress. The doorbell rang. He's here! I opened the door to find Ben, Caroline's date to the senior prom. He is a very nice boy. She's been dating him for a year and a half now. "Come in, Ben." He stepped through the doorway. "She'll be right down." I said as I scurried up the stairs to Caroline's room, letting Chad have that one-to-one talk with Ben. You know, the "Have her home by midnight and no funny business" talk. I loved it when he did that. I walked into her room and there she stood. Looking at her dress with that _Oh my god I am so freaking nervous _look. I walked over to her. "Honey, you look beautiful."

Caroline's dress: .

"I know, Right? But I'm so freaking nervous! It's killing me." Yep, she was nervous. "I know your panicking. I was the same way when I went to prom, but trust me. You will have so much fun. Ben's downstairs when you're ready." And with that I left her and went downstairs. I would give anything to go to prom again. Best night of my life. I saw Chad talking to Ben still. How much did he have in him? Ben had a nervous look on his face. I walked over to Chad and pulled him away from Ben. "Leave the poor kid alone." I pulled him into the kitchen. "I wasn't done talking to him." He said. "Yes, you were. Did you see the look on his face? I don't want you scaring him away." I poured a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table. "I won't scare him away. And as a father, it is my job to lecture further boyfriends. Every. Single. One." I looked at him. "Okay. You can be protective. But you just need to tone it down a bit or you will eventually scare each potential boyfriend away." I knew that look on his face. "That could work." "Don't even think about it. Ben has been Caroline's best friend since they were 10 years old. You know him well enough to know that he wouldn't try anything." I went up to him, put my arms around his neck and looked at him in the eyes. "Loosen up." He looked at me for a second and then gave in. "Okay, fine. I hate it when you do that." I smiled. "Mmhm. I know." I said as I pecked him on the lips. I got the camera and ran into the living room. Life and its tiny little moments can bring us together in mysterious ways. Ways we can't explain. But one thing I learned in my life is that these moments, however they are spent or how quick they are, will always make us smile.

**And they say that the road ain't no place to start a family**

**Right down the line it's been you and me**

**And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be**

**Oh boy, you stand by me**

**I'm forever yours**

**Faithfully**

**Hope you liked my surprise epilogue! I thank all you guys for reading my story! You guys are awesome! I will try to think up a new story! LOVE Y'ALL!**


End file.
